halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sniper Rifle System 99C-Series 2 Anti-Matériel
Untitled need a picture of a Barret M82, strong resemblance to the AMB. I don't know how to add images.Agent Tasmania 06:01, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Suggested Merge I am suggesting that this article be renamed "S2 AM Sniper Rifle" or "SRS99-S2 AM Sniper Rifle', and merge the articles about the SRS99C and the SRS99D. They are just two variants of the same sniper rifle, and do not deserve seperate articles any more then the M16A2 deserves a seperate article from the M16 article on the real wikipedia. Justin Time 02:43, 31 July 2007 (UTC) :same goes for the BR55 and BR55HB SR.Agent Tasmania 05:54, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Super Sniper :Note: this text was moved from the "super sniper" article as a result of a merge. :*I did this, I created this article. --JohnSpartan117 01:59, 19 October 2006 (UTC) ::*Dispute? I undisputed this article. Whoever did it, didnt even have the balls to say why. Seriously! Play the damn mission and see!--JohnSpartan117 06:03, 19 October 2006 (UTC) :*A new name then?Ok...if the name is the problem, just rename it to "Extra Ammo Sniper". --JohnSpartan117 03:32, 20 October 2006 (UTC) ::*Ok, let's think about this for a second. The Sniper wasn't actually carrying any more extra ammo-it still had just four shots in it each time. JOHN was the one with a little extra ammo. So maybe he used some EB Green to tape a little extra on himself, or we could go for a stretch and say one of the Marines held some for him. The gun itself is not special in any way. InnerRayg Is the halo1 sniper rifle and its halo2 counterpart the same? They can't be for instance, i think i heared the ammo amount you could carry was different (possible resise of ammo, or due to mc's new suit), also 4 definent there is NO night vision on the halo2 1. Bold text Quad Shot Isn't that telling people how to cheat. Yazelflech Flood: It is completely useless against the Flood in Halo: Combat Evolved. It's not COMPLETELY useless. 99 shots will kill a Flood on Legendary. I'd call that useless, but not completely. 07:59, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :For all intents and purposes, it is completely useless. You don't even have the ammo capacity to squeeze off 99 shots, let alone that much time to do so before you're charged and overwhelmed (assuming you're at close to medium range). Smoke 11:25, 18 April 2009 (UTC) 'Snipers don't do that' The quote given is correct; the suggestion was to add a looping animation triggered by a timer if the weapon was scoped and then left. Snipers don't fiddle with their scope in the field for no reason while looking down it. The 'proof' given in the claim the statement is wrong states that in specific situations, a sniper might make adjustments to a scope in the field, if there was a good reason to. This doesn't refute the statement; there's never any recon data given, so no way to adjust with it in mind, and since the scope is impossible to 'off' there's no argument for readjustment. McLees is right; in the situation in Halo, a sniper would never adjust their scope. It can only be said that if McLees' quote is read in a ridiculously over-precise manner it is not technically true of a series of variables which aren't in the game and thus he had no reason to be talking about because they would only be present when a marksman was engaging a series of pre-scouted targets, as opposed to a sniper engaging targets of opportunity. Evil Tim 09:09, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :You said that the settings couldn't be offed. Here's what was meant by that: Suppose the wind direction or speed changes. Boom, your settings on your telescopic sights are now off and you need to readjust it. I do see your point, and now that you explained it a bit more clearly, I understand why you removed it. You should've brought the matter here first, or explained here why you removed it when you did; sometimes the edit summary isn't enough. SmokeSound off! 22:07, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Power Just wondering but is the sniper rifle in halo:CE rediculously more powerful than that of halo 2? A zealot in halo 1 and an ultra in halo 2 supposedly have the same shield strength, but a zealot in halo 1 can be killed with two sniper headshots even on legendary. Halo 2 requires 4 on an ultra. It isn't in the article that i know of. Quakeomaniac 04:57, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :This is one of those cases where the game doesn't totally match up with "reality". Yes, the sniper rifle is clearly less powerful in Halo 2. In Halo:CE a body shot could kill virtually all Grunts and even Minor Elites on any difficulty except legendary. However, although in gameplay it is less powerful, it still fires the same bullets at the same velocity. It's just a gameplay change, not a change within the Halo universe. -- [[User:Rusty-112|'Rusty']][[User:Rusty-112|'''-']][[User:Rusty-112|'112']] 18:05, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :Not quite the same velocity, the barrel has been shortened and as a rule of thumb, a longer barrel lets the propelleant have more effect increasing velocity and range, same goes in reverse. but the reduction wouldn't be as dramatic as it is in the games.Agent Tasmania 05:59, September 20, 2009 (UTC) That makes sense, the sniper rifle was a bit overpowered in halo 1, killing major elites even in one shot on heroic. Most weapons just seem to have been weakened in the second game, or perhaps the shield strengths are indeed different. Thanks for the info. Quakeomaniac 21:55, 24 August 2009 (UTC) I would like to add a little tidbit related to my first post on this topic. From some experimentation, only zealots with plasma rifles go down in two shots, a zealot with a sword requires 3... perhaps a subdivision of zealot ranks? Quakeomaniac 01:34, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :that would make tactical sence for the swords shields to be amped to help them closse in on enemies.Agent Tasmania 05:59, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Resemblance I noticed that the 99C-S2 sniper rifle has a strong resemblance to the E-5s sniper rifle from Star Wars, just without the bi pod and clip.--Darth Malice the Destroyer 00:26, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Random thing Is it just me, or does the sniper rifle sound exactly like the sniper rifle from Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal? I've listened to both, and they sound exactly alike when firing. Should it be added to trivia? :They don't sound alike... --[[User:Tiku-Orava|'Tiku-Orava']] 11:40, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Halo wars? who put useable on Halo Wars? there isnt a sniper rifle on halo warsJay96 14:53, July 22, 2010 (UTC) The rebel sniper unit uses one. [[User:FatalSnipe117|'Que']] , [[User talk:FatalSnipe117|'Sera''']] 15:32, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Is the CEA sniper definitely this one? The shotgun in CEA is not the same as the one in the original. I suspect this may be the same with the sniper rifle. Has there been any official confirmation that it is the same sniper rifle? If not, then all we have to go on is the appearance, and CEA's sniper looks identical to the Halo: Reach sniper, so I think the CEA info should be moved there. 18:45, August 29, 2014 (UTC) :Looks are one thing but we need a confirmation on it, like a Kinect Library scan on the Sniper and read the detail about it. This would be best solution. :Kind regards, 18:53, August 29, 2014 (UTC) :You are absolutely correct. According to the Kinect Library seen in this video at 14:49, the Sniper Rifle's designation is SRS99-AM, the same as Halo: Reach's. :It might not be a bad idea to go through all of the CEA weapons and double-check whether or not they're the same designation as the same weapons in CE. -- Vektor0 (talk) 18:57, August 29, 2014 (UTC) ::I've scanned all weapons in CEA, I'll check. I completely forgot about that feature. :: 19:14, August 29, 2014 (UTC) :::If you do start moving info around, be sure to adjust the links in the slideshow in Library (Kinect) accordingly. -- Vektor0 (talk) 19:19, August 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::Another change: the CEA scorpion is M808, not M808B. Also, the Magnum and Assault Rifle may be different, but I can't tell (all it says is MA5 ICWS, and M6 PDWS, not MA5B, or M6D). The rest are the same. :::: 19:25, August 29, 2014 (UTC) :::Keep the Pistol and Assault Rifle the same then. Change the Scorpion. :::Kind regards, 19:29, August 29, 2014 (UTC)